


Alternate Descendants

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of Malificent appearing at the coronation it was Cruella? Well that did happen and now the kids have bigger problems to face,romances and a shocking reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my multi Chapter fic I will figure out a update schedule soon.

They didnt get it,he knew it was because they were villians or former villians but still he needed them his friends to comfert him assure him that she wouldn't get him. And then Ben did he said the words.  
"Carlos she can't get you here" Carlos was reassured with those five words so he did it he put his hand in and declared himself Good. And then the breif happiness disappeared she appeared red white and black holding a lit cigar. A scream rose in his throught.Jay stepped in front of him protectively making his heart flutter but now now wasnt the time for this.   
"Oh Carlos what do i always tell you dog?! you cant escape me!" a menacing cackle escaped her lips nearly causing Carlos to faint then and there.  
"Mal use the wand!" Fairy godmother screamed shaking everyone from their frozen in suprize state. Cruella laughed and blew the black dust that had she had seemly been holding in her hand towards Carlos filling his nostrals and mouth that had been open in terror.  
"Bibbity Boppidy Boo!" Mal screamed and Cruella disappeared,sent back to the island. No one said anything no one caught Carlos's eyes shift into thoses of a wolf for a brief moment either. Finally after a eternity of silence someone spoke.  
"I'm sorry Carlos I didn't know it was possible." Ben said his voice almost a growl because he knew it wasn't not unless the barrier had been broken which probably happened durring Janes mad flalling in attempt to become beautiful.   
"It's-fine." Carlos lied straight threw his teeth which everybody believe at lease everyone but Jay.  
There was no celebration no fire works just bed everyone was hurried to their dorms it wasn't for fear of villians it was for fear of the kids their reactions.  
\------  
Carlos slipped out of his leather quickly breaking his normal Ruiten of waiting till Jay wasnt looking in case jay seeing his pale freckled chest would lessen his chances of jay actually feeling the same way. Carlos was too tired to slip on pjs his merely slipped onto the bed in his paw print boxers. His eyes fluttered shut only to be flung open when his bed sank under Jays weight as his friend had just layied down next to him him.  
"Carlos..Carlos...." And the words were lost in a flood of sobs and sniffing courtesy of the newly broken boy...


	2. Chapter One Blame oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the coronation people blame themselves although its no ones fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a prelude(at least i think it was)this is the actual first chapter.

Carlos couldn't help feeling like he was forgetting something something importent. Then it hits him maybe it's because his face is buried in Jays smooth muscular chest or because his eyes burn with tears,the cause or the remembering doesn't matter because he's rembered that his mother appeared at the coronation. His fears came true his hopes that someday he could forget the years of abuse physical and mental fly out the window. He'll never forget his feelings as she appeared in the one place he thought was to be safe. Carlos lets out a sob not attempting to hide his pain not since he spilled the story to Jay.  
Jay hears a sob and emediatly opens his eyes only to see a heart crushing scene that of his sweet amazing best friend sobbing.  
"Carlos it's ok I've got you this time she won't get you I swear on my life." Jay raps his arms around Carlos who's is taken aback not by the contact no by Jays words his swear the one he made on his life something Jay would never do usually due to the conman thief nature he had.  
"Jay why do you care?" Carlos asked expect his response to be because he was being good like they had decided before the tragity called Cruella happened but defiantly not what he says.  
"Because I love you, I always have since the time I saw you at Evie's 6th birthday when you spotted Maleficent's goons and pulled me out of danger. You showed feelings something that villians don't do and it made me feel them too but for you which only grew every time I saw you the time I helped you with the party and the quest for the staff and then Auradon everything you did made them grow bigger and bligger." Carlos didnt speak for seconds mostly because he couldn't seem to find the right words. Carlos did deside what to do though it was to kiss jay and he did.  
When their lips met there were sparks not just those sparks truely meteforic oh no real sparks came from the kiss which at the moment was just that a kiss simple kissing no tounges but still full of amazing beautiful pashion.  
"I don't mean to ruin the moment but why were there actual real sparks?" Carlos asked curious momentairily forgetting about the coronation.   
"I dunno but I might have a idea." Jay thought for a second and then resisted the hair spell from Mal's book.(altering it slightly)  
"Beware forsware replace the old with gelled hair." And suddenly in a poof of green smoke Carlos's platinum dark rooted hair gelled back. Taking them both by complete suprize.  
"Did you just do magic?" Carlos sounded suprized as if he had never seen magic do before.  
"I think I did" Jay said with a clear utter astounded look on his perfect face.  
-Mal and Evie's room-  
Evie's arms were rapped around the the trembling fairy goddaughter as they had been since Jane had appeared at the girls room drunk and tears falling freely down her stunning face.  
"E-Evie I'm sorry it's my fault! Everything..." Jane whispered hiccuping.  
"Jane you wanted to be different all you did is go about it the wrong way,this is not your fault." Evie rocked the girl in her arms pressing occasional kisses to her head trying to calm her.  
"Why do care i was horrible to you guys?" The girl looked up into Evie's eyes looking lost and scared as she was.  
"Because no one deserves to get reprimanded for mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance as long as they work to earn it." Jane cracked a smile for the first time that night and quickly kissed Evie's lips not leave a chance for Evie to realise what was happening before it happened.  
Evie's eyes widened in suprize but it wasnt the unhappy kind it was the unexpecting kind. The blue haired princess smiled and recorded the beautiful suger taste of Jane into her memory although she knew she would be all too familiar with that taste in the months to come.  
-Bens room-  
The newly crowned king couldn't stop pacing,he had lied not purposely but still he had he had told Carlos that his mom couldn't reach him and she did. He felt like a bad king not only that a horrible friend. Millons of thoughts raced in his head and they probably would would continued if his beautiful purple haired girlfriend hadn't pressed her lips against his stopping them.  
"Sorry Ben but your pacing is driving me crazy I was very close to turning you into a frog or something." Ben laughed and even though it sounded hollow it was still a laugh which was a start.  
"Ben you couldn't of known." Her words gave him very little comfert though he knew they were true.  
"I know I just-" he was cut of by a second kiss which he quickly melted into though he knew that his parents could just as well be watching them threw the security system precision they had installed to be safe.  
Mal pulled away first smiling though a hint of sadness still remained on her face.   
-Chads Room-  
The blond haired prince in the the past had only cared about himself but now for the first time he felt guilty he had treated the villians kids like they wanted to be their parents true they had given off that appearance but the truth was they were scared of their parents. The blond haired boy stopped in front of one of his many mirrors and for the first time he didn't see perfection he saw a jerk that didnt care about anyone and it discusted him so much that he proceeded to destroy every one of his pretious mirrors slamming them on the floor which lucky for him was heard by Doug who came running into the room.   
When he saw Chad sitting on the floor sobbing surrounded by broken mirrors Doug did the reasonable thing he pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Im an Ass I act like I'm perfect but I'm not I'm ruined I'm just a personalitiless Ken doll" Chad sobbed into the green sweater vest of the chemistry nerd that all of any feelings he ever had were for.  
"Chad." At his name Chad looked up only to have Dougs soft lips against his.  
"Just calm down everything gonna be ok" said Doug to Chad same as Jay to Carlos Mal to Ben and Evie to Jane. At that moment they let them self believe it would. So the stopped the hating themselves and let them selves burry they're head into their true loves chest.   
Everything was alright at least for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment it doesn't matter what just say something also update date is still being descided.


End file.
